meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
Meependale Dictionary
This is Meependale's Dictionary. # ;#Snow2k16 :Our hashtag. ;3x Gallexii 3x :G3's username. A ;Absol :See below. Orginated from Pokémon. ;AbsolTheHiroPone :Absol's former username, which we Meepers shorten to Absol. ;Absolzoey :Absol's former former username. ;Adora :The main protagonist of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power ;Adorehoon :Pinky's username, ET's best friend. ;Alex :Snowy's <3 :Also bee. ;Alexandra :Cheetos7's and DBee's real name. ;Alexandra Maria 08 :Cheetos7's old account. ;Alien :ET. ;Ara :Also ET. ;Avengers :Marvel's main group of superheroes. ;Avery :G3's name. ;Aviators :Absol's second favourite music artist. B ;Bastille :The British band consisting of Dan Smith, Kyle Simmons, Will Farquarson and Chris Wood. Absol and Itten stan this band like no tomorrow. ;Bavarium :The mineral that acts as Midnight Soul's powers. Originally from Just Cause 3. ;Bee :DinoBunnies's other nickname which is often used by Snow. ;Big Hero 6 :A good movie. ;Bunnyoung :The result of ET trying to convert Snow to their old ways. C ;Catra :The main antagonist of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. :Also one of Absol's many faves/comfort characters. ;Chat :WIP ;Chat Noir :From Miraculous Ladybug. Adrien Agreste's superhero alias. :Hunts chickens with ChickenTheHiroPone. Also used to describe someone who uses puns/bad af jokes all the Fucking Time. ;Captain Marvel :Carol Danvers is a badass and Absol loves her. ;Cheetos7 :An annoying troll who got banned from Wikia. ;Chengsha :A Meeper introduced to Meependale by Eclipsa. ;ChickenTheHiroPone :Absol's superhero alias and Super Meep. ;Clickyourheart :ET's username which changed very suddenly around the same time as Tay's. :ET's favorite web drama. ;Cliff :WIP ;Countryball Drawing :Star's Drawception username. ; CountryballFan :Star's username on DeviantArt and Discord, based on the Drawception profile. ;Crash :ET's Hollywood U man. ;Cri :WIP ;Crimincess :Criminal and Princess...aka Itten. D ;Dan Smith :The lead singer of Bastille. Absol loves him a lot. ;DBee :DinoBunnies's nickname. ;Designer TayTay :The most fab person on the planet. She designs everything on MSP. ;Died / Dead :These words piss Punza off. ;DinoBunnies :DBee's username. ;Di Ravello :The main antagonist of Just Cause 3. :Often used by Absol to describe a bad person. ;Draco :This used to be what some meepers called Designer TayTay because a lot of us meepers couldn't be bothered to type MSPCPMH in chat, or anywhere, to be honest, and because Tay loves Draco Malfoy. E ;EclipsaButterfly :Green's new account. ;Edevane :ET's trash original story that is all they talk about. ;Endgame :Hope for Loki stans across the globe. (Seriously don't let me down, movie.) ;ET :The nickname every Meeper and their mother calls the user Clickyourheart. ;Extrateejestrial :Clickyourheart's original username. F ;Fab :Tay. ;Fanvergent :Star's former tag on this wiki. Refers to a person who is in multiple fandoms (not a word made up by the Meepers, just decided to add it here to tell its meaning). ;Fight Song :A song by Rachel Platten and Rapunza's favorite song. ;Flower Crowns :Fresh in May. ;Frozen :Rapunza's favorite movie. ;Fuck :Some Meepers use this word too much. ;Frxya :Freya's username which she uses on way too many places. G ;G3 :3x Gallexii 3x's nickname. ;Gamer :Star (and apparently Itten). ;Gay cat :Often used to describe Cat Noir. :He's not gay, he's bi but "Gay cat" just sounds better. ;GloryBax :Absol's username. A combination of "Glory" and "Lombax". ;Grammar :Something Rapunza needs to chill about but can't. ;GreenQueen1287 :The former username of SnowySilver, Eclipsa's former account. H ;Hiro :The main protagonist of Big Hero 6. :One of Absol's many comfort characters/faves. ;Hobi :The nickname for DBee's ultimate bias, Jung Hoseok/J-Hope. :HappyLittleKitten11 :HappyLittleKitten11's username. I ;Illuminabi :Portmanteau of the words "Illuminati" and "abi", used in both Star's QuizUp username on an alternate account and former Meep Comp Wikia tag. ;Illuminabi Star :Star's former account on QuizUp that she created when she couldn't access her original account. The ship name between the Illuminati and Star's 2016-2017 school year self (there's not yet one for Star's present self). ;Illuminati :A secret society, known for its symbol, which is a green triangle with an eye. A trend that SnowGem started. Also Star's love interest. ;Illuminati Triforce :A Triforce symbol (from The Legend of Zelda) consisting of 3 Illuminati triangles. Zelda and Link's tag. ;Infinity War :Fuck this movie. ;Itten :This is Pixdeen's nickname. It became her nickname thanks to Absol making a typo of her original nickname, "Kitten." This is now the handle Pixdeen goes by on almost every social media. J ;Jen :A really fab Youtuber who is married to Pat. Tay obsesses over her. ;Jk :Just kidding. ;Joshlerhowlter :Paige's former account. ;Js :Just saying. ;Just Cause 3 :Something Absol and Itten talk about a lot, much to the annoyance of the other Meepers. ;Just Cause 4 :Something Absol and Itten talk about a lot, much to the annoyance of the other Meepers, the sequel. K ;Kathy :Llama's name. ;K-POP :DBee's, Tap's, and Tay's obsession. L ;Ladybug :From Miraculous Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng's superhero alias. ;LadyNoir :The ship name for Ladybug x Chat Noir. ;Lali :Everyone's favorite Edevane character, apparently. ;Laudatur :Latin for "praised", best grade in certain exams, Star's tag in the spring of 2017. ;Link :One of the two characters Star's mobile account represents. He is NOT Zelda. ;LlamacornsXD :An annoying troll who got banned from Meependale because she ignored everyone's messages. ;Lol :50% of the chat at least 50% of the time. (Also "Lool", "LOL", "Lel", etc.) ;Loki Odinson :From the MCU and also Marvel comics (I guess??). He's Thor's brother. He used to be evil but kinda isn't, now? Thanos ruined his neck... :Absol's man. They love him with all of their heart. ;Lombax :What Ratchet is. Absol loves Lombaxes. M ;Manly :DBee. ;Marico :The ship name for Mario Frigo x Rico Rodriguez. ;Marina and The Diamonds :Llama and Eclipsa's obsession ;Mario :I shouldn't. ;Mario Frigo :Rico Rodriguez's childhood bestfriend. Now boyfriend. Friends to lovers is always the best. From Just Cause 3. ;Meep :The word that started it all. ;Meependale :The place where the MeepScrewOfLegend Live. (Lol #IttenCan'tSpellAtAll) ;Meepers :Used to describe all of The MeepScrew in one word. ;Meepvision :Meependale version of the Eurovision Song Contest. Seen in Tomodachi Life: Meependale Island. Only held once, in 2017. ;Midnight Soul :Absol's self insert OC. ;Midnight Sparkle :Demon Twilight Sparkle from Equestria Girls. :One of Absol's faves. ;MidSmith :Spoilers. ;Miitopia: Dark Lord Illuminati :A YouTube series by Star with the Meepers fighting against the Dark Lord Illuminati. Of, at least, that was the original plan. ;Miraculous :The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir :An animated TV show that Absol likes. ;Moorios :Used by Absol and occasionally Itten to describe the Meepers. Originated from Just Cause 3. ;Morgyn Ember :Sage of the Untamed, a godamn premade sim in the Realm of Magic gamepack. They're nonbinary and Absol has a large soft spot for them. ;MovieStarPlanet :Our common interest for it brought us Meepers together. Even if some of us aren't interested in it anymore. ;MSP :Short for MovieStarPlanet. ;MSPCPMH :Tay's original username that most of us are too lazy to type. ;Myeeek :Tap's username. N ;NightFrost :Spoilers. 100 points to whoever guesses what this is. ;Nuclear Winter :Pres. Snow and their nukes. O ;Oh :Mostly used when Absol is confused or surprised at Snow. ;OMG :Used when we are surprised, or fangirling, or just whenever we say "Oh My God." ;OML :Mostly used when Snow is disappointed in Rapunza or Itten. It means "Oh My Lord." P ;Paigevstheforcesofevil :Paige's current account/username. ;Pat :Another fab YouTuber that Tay obsesses over. Very fab indeed. ;PetStarPlanet :Meependale's gamer. Star's Wiki username. ;Pinky :Adorehoon's nickname. ;Pixdeen :Itten's username. ;Pixi Star :A very hated creature who people believed hacked Samantha (Extra). ;Plat(or Platt) :Avery's nickname for Rapunza, derived from her username, "Plattenum". ;Plattenum :Punza's username. ;PSP :Short for PetStarPlanet and Star's former nickname. Also the PlayStation Portable, a handheld console made by Sony. ;Pug :A breed of dog that's typically either very light brown with a dark nose area and ears or black. The most notable pug in Meependale is rapunza (not to be confused with the Meeper Rapunza). ;Punza :Plattenum's nickname, given to her by Itten. Q ;QuizUp :An app that some Meepers (mostly Star) use. It was first introduced to the meepers by Rapunza in 2015. ;Qwark :Ew R ;Rachel Platten :Rapunza's wife. ;Rachunza :The ship name for Rapunza x Rachel Platten. ;Random colo(u)r :Eclipsa. ;Rapunza :Everybody calls Plattenum "Rapunza" (because of her old username). ;rapunza :A pug from the future. Not Rapunza. (Though some Meepers occasionally use "rapunza" to refer to Rapunza when they're feeling especially lowercasey... is that even a real word?) ;RapunzafanMSP :Plattenum's old username. ;Ratchet :The Lombax from the video game series Ratchet & Clank. :Another one of Absol's comfort characters/faves. ;Rebel :Rapunza. ;Rico Rodriguez :The main protagonist of the Just Cause game series. :Another one of the list of Absol's faves. ;Rocket :Raccoon from the MCU and Marvel comics. Captain Sweet Rabbit. :Again one of Absol's comfort characters/faves. S ;Satan :Thanos ;Scamyong :A shit who needs to be burned. :(also known as Taeyong) another idol who copied Snow, but he is indestructible. ;Screw :A result of Absol making a typo as per usual. ;She-Ra and the Princesses of Power :An animated Netflix show that Absol likes a lot ;Shit :A lot of Meepers use this word. ;Snow :SnowGem's nickname. ;SnowGem :Snow's username. ;Snowstorm :What it is called when Snowy comes and visits Meependale. ;Snowy :SnowGem's other nickname. ;SnowySilver :EclipsaButterfly's former account. ;Solar :One of Absol's best friends whom is spoken of a lot. ;Stahp :When in chat, someone may use this word when there is too much spam. ;Star :PetStarPlanet's nickname. Also Rapunza's former nickname and team name on MSP. ;Star Island :The current name of Star's island in Tomodachi Life, which also has its own countryball. Its "official" founding date was January 7, 2018. ;Star the Triple Devil :Star's username on some websites such as YouTube and QuizUp. Originates from the multiplication 3×666. ;Sweetcupcake343434 :G3's former username. T ;Tadashi Computers :The best computers in the world. ;Tank Tap :Another one of Tap's nicknames, given to her by Rapunza. ;Tap :Myeeek's nickname ;Tapat :Tap x Bat. Also, Tapat is tapaT backwards. ;Tapshoegirlmsp :Tap's former username. ;Tay :Designer TayTay's nickname, derived from her MSP username, "Taylor Swift1717." ;TheLuckOfTheClaw :Star's Scratch and YouTube username and the number 2 Illuminati confirmer (only behind Peladophobian). Has a profile picture with Skylanders Scratch on it and the name is a reference to her catchphrase, "The Luck of the Claw!" ;Thanos :ChickenTheHiroPone is coming for the wrinkly grape that killed Loki and half the known universe. ;Thor Odinson :From the MCU and Marvel comics. Loki's brother. Sweet soft golden retriever boy. Also the God of Thunder. ;Thwart :an epic word ;Tomodachi Life: Meependale Island :A discontinued YouTube series by Star where the Meepers live on an island. ;Tumblr :ET's old home. U ;U :The shortened version of the word "you". V ;Volpina :Lila whatever her last name is from Miraculous Ladybug that broke the fandom at the time of her episode's premier. W ;Witchcraft :WIP ;WTH :What the hell (heck). X ;Xerxes :The fursona of Absol's good pal, Jordan. Y ;Y :The shortened version of the word "why". ;Yandere Simulator :Something Llama and Tay like for some fucking reason. ;Yeet :This bitch empty ;YouTube :A website that allows users to upload videos, used by several Meepers. Z ;Za :Rapunza's very short nickname, given to her by SnowGem. It is only to be used when on mobile and/or in a rush. ;Zelda :The princess of Hyrule and one of the two characters Star's mobile account represents. She is a princess. ;Zelda and Link the Heroes of Hyrule :Star's account on mobile. The represent both Zelda and Link from The Legend of Zelda. Thanks for reading! Please edit this page if I forgot something, thanks. Category:BombShelter Category:FancyArticles Category:Meependale